7 Pecados
by SraKouga
Summary: ..::COMPLETA::.. Será que uma pessoa pode despertar 3 dos 7 pecados capitais? E seria possivel essa pessoa já ter assacinado todos os pecados? Ira, gula, vaidade, ganancia, inveja, luxúria, orgulho...
1. Chapter 1

OI... Ah... Nova Fic... Hihihih...

Bem gente não vou falar todo aquele blá, blá, blá que eu falo em todo resumo Inicial... E como ele já tava me enchendo eu fiz um diferente desta vez... Eu o coloquei em primeira pessoa. A Kagome vai contar um pouco sobre o que vai rolar nessa historia... E antes de qualquer coisa deixa eu já colocar esse resuminho...

**_"Ele me faz cometer três dos únicos pecados capitais que eu ainda não tinha assassinado._**

_**Se eu sou uma pecadora? Não, não me considero uma pecadora. Quem nunca sentiu** ira **por alguém?** Gula, **quem nunca comeu de mais numa festa?** Vaidade**, quem nunca foi vaidoso de mais? Ou quem nunca foi** ganancioso **por dinheiro?**_

_**Mas esse hanyou me fez sentir **inveja**, me faz ser orgulhosa e principalmente me desperta **luxuria.**Uma pessoa desse tipo não poderia existir. Não era uma pecadora convicta. Até agora. Mas isso não vai ficar assim, eu vou conseguir o que eu quero, vou ficar com o hanyou, só que não vai ser tão fácil quanto ele pensa.**_

_**Como eu disse tenho o meu** orgulho**..."**_

Bom gente esse é o básico da Fic... Não a pretendo fazer muito grande... Se tudo na minha cabecinha estiver fluindo como eu quero vai ter sete, um capitulo para cada pecado, mas eu ainda não consigo imaginar um capitulo para a 'gula'. Então como idéia que eu tive agora recentemente vai ter três capítulos, um para a 'inveja', outro para o 'orgulho' e o ultimo para a 'luxuria'...

Sinceramente não esperem mais que três... Então por em quanto é só...

Ah... Já ia me esquecendo... A Fic vai ser em primeira pessoa Tudo bem que eu acabei de decidir isso... Mas tá valendo...

B-jinhus meu e do Lobo mais lindo do mundo... Kouga...


	2. Inveja

_Notinha rápida:..._

_**1º Capitulo – Inveja.**_

Bem... Sou Kagome Higurashi... Quantos anos? Aparento ter menos, mas tenho 26, posso até ser velha, mas garanto para vocês que meu corpo não é hihihih... Eu até posso me achar um pouco de vez em quando, mas eu tenho motivos para isso concordam?

Mas não estou aqui para falar de meu corpo. Moro em Tókio, me mudei para cá, somente para fazer a faculdade, mais acabei ficando de vez. Não que minha casa não seja boa nem nada do tipo, mas cá entre nós, mora sozinho é MUITO melhor, sem ninguém para te encher o saco, ou para falar para você arrumar a cama, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. E é claro, o melhor de tudo sem um irmão pentelho que te enche para tudo.

Fico num confortável APERtamente no centro, realmente e meu apartamento é super pequeno mais o suficiente para mim morar sozinho. E é claro trazer meus namorados hihihih, ninguém é santo neste mundo.

Até um tempo atrás estava namorando o Kouga. Ele era muito fofo, sempre trazia flores, e alguns dias chocolate. Era bom de cama, mesa e banho. Cozinhava super bem, era muito cheiroso e na cama, MEU DEUS. Quer namorado melhor?

Mas depois de um tempo já não dava mais, muito grudento. E sem contar o ciúmes não podia nem me ver com meus primos que já dava chilique. Depois de três meses terminamos.

Ahhhh... E antes dele tinha o Houjo. Esse sim era o namorado perfeito, que toda mãe quer como genro. Todo certinho trazia presente e uma vez fez questão de se apresentar para meus pais... É claro que foi o pior mico da minha vida. Magina a filha que nunca aparece, aparece e ainda trás o namorado. Minha mãe fez milhões de perguntas e o Houjo sempre muito bem educado.

Sempre me levava nos melhores restaurantes e boates, seu único problema? Era VIRGEM isso mesmo. Como você acham que eu agüentaria um cara desse? Para. Meu eu passava um pouco a mão nas costas dele e ele já reclamava, parece uma mulherzinha assustada. Terminei com ele em um mês e meio.

Agora estou me trocando para sair de casa. Ir trabalhar é lógico. Qual o outro motivo de eu sair as oito de casa? A não ser é claro que um cara MUITO, mas MUITO lindo mesmo esteja me esperando no banheiro, ao contrario, só para o trabalho mesmo.

Troquei-me. Coloquei uma saia preta que vinha um palmo a cima do joelho uma camisa grudada no meu corpo e deixei os três primeiros botões abertos. Vai saber se eu encontro um homem lindo no caminho? Eu e essa minha mania de querer alguém quando to sem ninguém. Afff... Isso me irrita de vez em quando. Um sapato de bico fino combinando com a saia. Peguei minha pasta preta, onde guardo todos meus projetos, e minha bolsa também preta.

É um sou apaixonada por preto, é uma cor neutra, combina com tudo e fica bem em qualquer um. Desci as escadas. Tava sem paciência para esperar o elevador, e já que moro no primeiro andar, o que, que custa descer de escada?

Apertei o alarme do meu carro, um Omega PERFEITO prata. O meu sonho de consumo por muito tempo. E finalmente havia o comprado ano passado. Joguei as coisas no banco traseiro e dei a partida.

Sabe, sempre me interessei por psicologia. Depois de ler alguns livros comecei a valorizar mais minha vida e passei a ser observadora. Acho que foi daí minha paixão secreta despertou. AMO escrever, não para jornais ou revistas. Escrevo pelo simples prazer de me deixar feliz. Adoro meu trabalho lá na empresa, mas quando sobra um tempo livre sempre escrevo.

Finalmente cheguei na Chikyuu é uma empresa de desenvolvimentos tecnológicos ou algo assim. Minha área é a parte exatas da firma. Sou formada em arquitetura. Desenhei varias filiais.

Cheguei na portaria do prédio mostrei meu crachá para o porteiro e ele liberou meu carro. Estacionei e foi para o salão principal, no meio deste tinha tipo um 'balcão de informações', onde Kagura trabalhava. Uma moça até que legal, mais era um pouco fechada e nós não tínhamos muita intimidade.

#-Bom dia senhorita Kagome – Disse ela com o costumeiro fone no ouvido e como sempre apertando alguns botões. Que eu sempre fiquei intrigada, como ela consegue falar com tantas pessoas e com os funcionários ao mesmo tempo?

#-Bom dia Kagura. E não precisa me chamar de senhorita – Disse eu sorrindo, peguei os papeis que ela havia estendido para mim e segui em direção ao elevador.

Apertei o botão numero 16 e foi para o meu andar. Eu até podia dizer isso, MEU andar, pois a minha era a segunda maior sala da empresa. Só perdia para a do titio Myouga. Sim, sim ele é irmão da minha mãe. Sorte minha ter um tio assim hihihih... Voltando para minha sala que era LINDA, em modéstia parte, foi eu quem a decorou hihihih... Tinha uma estante ENORME atrás da minha mesa onde tinha milhões de livros sobre, arquitetura (a maioria era da facul) outros de psicologia e outros sobre assuntos variados, uma porção de caixas com trecos dentro e outras vazias mesmo, eu as decorava e as deixava para enfeitar o ambiente. Na frente da minha mesa tinha duas cadeiras e na parede de fundo um gigante sofá vinho que combinava com a pintura da parede de trás. Do lado esquerdo estava uma 'parede' de vidro onde dava pra ver um lindo jardim, mas o idiota do cara do lado construiu um prédio e não da para ver quase nada do jardim, mas tudo bem deixa ele, aquele prédio ridículo. E na parede da direita mais dois sofás amarelos e mais pra frente tinha a porta de entrada. E num canto a banheiro.

Depositei a minha pasta na mesa. Abri a bolsa, peguei meu óculos, sim sou míope, nada serio 1,25 de cada olho, mas gosto de ver bem o rosto dos meus clientes. Os coloquei, pendurei a bolsa na cadeira, respirei fundo.

#-Vamos lá então – Disse para mim mesma.

Abri a pasta e retirei algumas plantas de dentro. Acho que fique uma hora analisando cada uma, e tinha muito o que fazer ainda, era um antigo prédio que iria ser reformado para construir outra filial, só que essa em Sapporo, e era Sesshoumaru que iria gerencia-la.

Ai ele me da um medo. Quando mostro as plantas para ele, ele apenas concorda com a cabeça e o rosto dele não tem reação nenhuma... Sem contar que ele é um youkai, e cá entre nós que youkai gente, acho que tenho uma queda por youkais o Kouga era um, que meu deus que corpo... Ui... E o Sesshoumaru, mesmo com aquele ar frio e calculista não deixa de ser sexy nem por um segundo, pena que tem namora. A Rin, se não me engano ela também trabalha aqui na empresa na área de... De... Humanas, acho eu...

Ele vira aqui hoje para ver essas plantas, e tenho que ter muito cuidado.

#-Kagome – Escutei me chamarem, mas como reconheci a voz nem me virei para ver o que queria.

#-Fala Miroku – Disse levantando a primeira planta, para confirmar uma coisa na planta de baixo.

#-Chegou essa carta para você – Disse ele adentrando na minha sala.

#-De quem é? – Agora eu levantei a cabeça e pode ver aquele moreno de olhos azuis se aproximando de mim... Que visão meu deus... Ai para com isso Kagome, acho que você esta muito necessitada huhuhuh... Miroku era estagiário, passava o dia todo com titio, e de vez em quando me ajudava.

#-Não sei, acho que é da... Kakyuu - Disse Miroku olhando no remetente.

#-Ai de novo – Disse eu pegando a carta e jogando-a num lado qualquer, era uma empresa concorrente que me mandava carta dia sim, e dia sim para mim mudar de firma, mas da mais uma olhada na minha sala e pensa se eu vou trocar mesmo... É duro ser foda...

Miroku sorriu, eu gostava tanto do sorriso dele sem malicia, ai... Mas eu sabia que isso não ia durar muito.

#-Kagome a Sango veio hoje? – Perguntou ele já sorrindo maliciosamente, não falei?

#-Não sei – Disse eu voltando a olhar as plantas – Miroku tenho muita coisa a fazer daqui a pouco Sesshoumaru chega e eu ainda não terminei.

#-Tá, tá, tá – Disse ele saindo da minha sala.

Depois de mais meia hora.

#-Finalmente, terminei – Disse para mim mesma.

Retirei o óculos e esfreguei o meu rosto com a mão, levantei e foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto. Voltei, sentei na minha cadeira giratória, peguei o meu óculos o coloquei e apanhei a carta. Quando ia começar a lê-la meu tio chegou todo afobado na porta do meu escritório.

#-Kagome, Kagome – Disse ele.

#-Oi, tudo bem? – Perguntei com um sorriso.

#-Hãm? A sim, sim... Mas querida, você terminou aquele projeto? – Perguntou meu tio ainda com a mão na maçaneta e sem entrar na sala.

#-Claro... Acabei agora – Disse eu não entendendo muito bem o porque daquele pânico todo.

#-Ai, que bom, bom mesmo. Sesshoumaru não vira hoje... – Disse ele.

Graças a deus, pensei comigo, mas se Sesshoumaru não vem então por que toda aquela preocupação? Então resolvi perguntar.

#-Por que?

#-Não sei Kagome, mas o irmão dele esta aqui no prédio e já, já vai chegar na sua sala. Deixe tudo pronto – Dizendo isso meu tio Myouga fechou a porta num estrondo. Fechei meus olhos com o barulho.

Por que será que ele está tão apavorado? Irmão do Sesshoumaru? Nem sabia que ele tinha irmão, será que ele é um youkai também? Ai meu deus e se ele for mais frio que o Sesshoumaru? Pare de pensar essas coisas Kagome.

Respirei fundo e desdobrei a carta que estava na minha mão. Comecei a lê-la, e como já esperava era outro pedido para eu mudar de empresa, será que esse povo não se toca?

Quando estava terminado de lê-la bateram na porta. Mandei entraram e pedi que a pessoa esperance um pouco. Não gosto que interrompam minha leitura. Terminei de ler a carta dobre-a novamente e coloquei dentro do envelope. Abri a gaveta da minha mesa e a joguei junto às outras. Fechei a gaveta e olhei para a pessoa que tinha entrado na sala, com a intenção de cumprimenta-la, mas as palavras não saíram quando eu vi a criatura que estava sentada na minha frente.

Um hanyou PERFEITO de cabelos pratas, olhos da cor do sol, um corpo magnífico, pelo menos da cintura para cima que era até a onde um podia ver e um par de orelinhas lindas no alto da cabeça... Estava vestindo uma camisa social da cor que eu mais gosto, preta. E não deu para ver mais nada... Fiquei um tempo tonta, mas não foi muito.

Abaixei a cabeça e olhei de novo para ele.

#-Bom dia – Disse eu com um sorriso.

#-Cof, cof... – Pela primeira vez eu reparei que tinha mais alguém com o hanyou, e esse alguém não me agradou muito.

Fiz muito esforço para manter o mesmo sorriso que deu para o hanyou e cumprimentei a mulher.

#-Bom dia – Disse quase vomitando na cara dela.

#-Bom dia – Disse ela com uma voz esnobe.

#-Em que posso ajuda-los? – Falei, olhando mais para o hanyou do que para ela. Obvio.

#-Sou Inuyasha, meio-irmão do Sesshoumaru – Disse o hanyou com um sorriso MUITO lindo no rosto. Voltei a sorrir sinceramente para ele – Essa é Kikyou – Tentei manter o sorriso, e baixei a cabeça em sinal de respeito, coisa que eu me forcei a fazer.

#-Namorada dele – Completou ela.

Desmanchei o sorriso e vi ela aumentar o dela, mas quando olhei para Inuyasha o vi revirando os olhos. Coisa que apreciei, se ele fez isso era por que não gostava da lambisgóia. Bom pra mim. Mas... O que estou pensando? Nem conheço ele. Acho melhor voltar para o mundo real.

#-Então vocês vieram ver como esta ficando a reforma? – Perguntei.

#-É. Sesshoumaru tinha uma reunião com os diretores. E tive que vir.

Concordei com a cabeça. Peguei as plantas e pedi para eles me acompanharem até a mezinha. Era maior e tinha um o sofá vinho para sentar na frente. Assim ninguém ficava de ponta cabeça.

Sentei no meio do sofá. Inuyasha caminhou um pouco mais rápido do que a _namorada_, eca, e sentou do meu lado. Sorri para ele, mas logo Kikyou puxou a mão dele a colocando na coxa dela. Vadia.

#-Bem aqui são somente a planta da recepção, da sala do diretor, e da sala do sub-diretor – Disse eu espalhando as plantas na mesinha de vidro – Bem achei que ficaria legal se retirarmos essa parede daqui e construíssemos um balcão – Disse apontando na planta.

#-Você não é paga pra achar nada queridinha – Disse Kikyou voltando a falar com aquela voz esnobe.

O Sangue subiu para minha cabeça e começou a borbulhar de fervura. Primeiro ela estava na _minha_ sala falando daquele jeito _comigo_, segundo esta dando palpite no meu trabalho coisa que eu _odeio_.

#-Desculpe, mas no meu trabalho, se você não sabe sou arquiteta, e sou paga para achar sim, pois isso não esta em nenhum livro, então eu faço o que _eu acho_ e o cliente fala se gostou ou não – Disse tentando me controlar ao Maximo.

Vi Inuyasha tentando segura o riso, e eu também, Kikyou ficou olhando para mim com uma cara de tonta, até que Inuyasha cortou aquele momento de silencio.

#-Eu gostei – Disse ele, e eu sorri – Gosto de balcões, e se tirar essa parede sobra mais espaço, e do mesmo jeito essa parede não fará diferença, pois os fios de telefone e energia passa por essa outra aqui – E apontou uma parede no mapa.

Sorri mais ainda ao ver que ele entendia de plantas, são muito raros os clientes que entende os desenhos, e que não pedem para fazer um 3D no computador. Kikyou olhou para a planta e tentou entender alguma coisa. Coisa que eu vi que ela não entendeu, mas como é burra.

Ficamos um bom tempo conversando sobre o meu projeto, a cada momento fiquei mais feliz em ver como Inuyasha entendia de tudo. Acho que ficamos duas horas conversando. E a cada minuto que passava Kikyou ficava mais entediada. Também percebi umas olhadas dele para minha coxa desnuda, e fiquei por um lado feliz e por outro o achei um canalha, olhar para a coxa de outra mulher na frente da namorada.

#-Gostei bastante – Disse ele sorrindo – Só acho que o banheiro do sub-diretor deveria ser maior e ter uma banheira.

Fiquei um pouco chateada, achei que estava tudo perfeito, e também achei que ele ficaria feliz por ter uma ducha nos banheiros do diretor e do sub.

#-Por que? – Perguntei, voltando a olhar para a planta.

#-Porque essa vai ser a minha sala – Disse sorrindo.

Levantei a cabeça e vi aquele sorriso PERFEITO dado somente pra mim, fiquei o encarando sem reação, ele deu uma piscada pra mim, e ai sim eu sorri, como ele era lindo. Para com isso Kagome, mas que coisa, por que esta assim toda boba, você não é mulher disso. Vamos reaja, deixa de ser fácil. Virei a cara e enrolei as plantas e a coloquei dentro de um cone.

#-Toma leve para Sesshoumaru dar uma olhada, se ele não entender alguma coisa pesa para ele me ligar – Tentei falar sem emoção nenhuma, coisa que foi muito difícil, pois um deus estava do meu lado.

#-Não precisa, se ele tiver alguma duvida vai perguntar pra mim – Olhei para ele surpresa, mas o que aquele hanyou estava falando, acho que ele percebeu meu olhar de curiosidade – Também sou arquiteto.

Não acredito, um deus desse fez faculdade? Achei que ele era mais do estilo largadão. Mas acho que estava me enganando, deve ser bem inteligente também, ai que homem alem de lindo é inteligente, duas qualidade que não se encontram em um homem só. Ai... Mas que é isso Kagome, não vou te dar outro sermão concentre-se no trabalho.

#-Bem... – Estava sem palavras e para minha sorte o telefone tocou.

Levantei a ajeitei a saia, percebi um par de olho me comento por trás, mas logo depois escutei a voz da Kikyou, mas não entendi o que ela falava.

#-Alo – Disse eu pegando o telefone.

#-_Oi! Kagome querida aqui é o Myouga, o Inuyasha ainda esta ai?_

#-Esta sim tio, por que?

#-_Mande ele vir para minha sala depois, sim. Sesshoumaru já chegou, mas eu o chamei direto para cá. Não quis que ele atrapalhassem vocês._

#-Tá, pode deixar! Mas é algo serio?

#-_Não, não. Só quero arrumar algumas coisas. É sobre os negócios da Chikyuu nada de mais._

#-Tudo bem. Tchau então...

#-_Tchau._

Desliguei o telefone e foi na direção dele, Inuyasha me olhava de cima a baixo, senti meu rosto corar um pouco, mas tentei disfarçar.

#-Myouga mandou você, quer dizer, vocês irem para a sala dele, Sesshoumaru esta esperando.

Inuyasha concordou com a cabeça e se levantou pegando a canudo onde tinha as plantas. Kikyou soltou um suspiro de tédio. E se levantou, novamente pegando a mão de Inuyasha, ele revirou os olhos e eu soltei um sorriso, não tive como segurar, ele fez o mesmo, e Kikyou ficou olhando para a nossa cara sem entender.

#-Acho melhor irmos – Disse Inuyasha ainda sorrindo.

#-É – Disse eu acompanhado-os ate a porta. Apertei a mão de Kikyou (anotação mental: Depois lavar a mão direita) fiz menção de apertar a de Inuyasha, mas esse veio para me dar um beijo no rosto, recolhia a mão quando essa colidiu com o peito dele, e que peito, deu um beijo na minha bochecha e ao mesmo tempo... PASSOU A MÃO MA MINHA BUNDA... Como ele tem coragem? Que cafajeste, e ainda por cima piscou pra mim, ahhh, mas eu não posso com uma coisa dessa. Olhei para ele incrédula. Mas o que ele fez foi sorrir.

Kikyou o puxou pela mão e eles saíram da minha sala. Fechei a porta e pude escura aquela vadia xingar ele por dar em cima de mim.

Sentei na minha mesa e fiquei pensando naquele hanyou perfeito. E no cafajeste que é. Será que foi um jeito de dizer que ele também gostou de mim? Ah, mas que arrumasse outro jeito. Mas tudo bem, tudo bem. Foi só um dia. Eu provavelmente nunca mais vou ver ele, pois é Sesshoumaru que sempre vem ver as coisas. Ai...

Mas aquela Kikyou é uma vaca. E corna, provavelmente. Mas que **inveja** que eu sinto dela. Ter um hanyou daqueles... Inteligente, bonito, muito cheiro, tem um corpo perfeito, um abdômen supre definido e durinho, e deve ser MUITO bom de cama. Ai... Mas a única coisa que fosso fazer é ficar olhando. Não posso sair agarrando ele por ai, iria ser má fama para a empresa do Titio se todo mundo coubesse que a sobrinha dele é uma puta, COISA QUE NÃO SOU deixo isso bem claro. Mas vocês sabem como as pessoas são maldosas.

Na bíblia diz: "Não cobiçar a _mulher_ do _outro_" não fala nada a _homem_ do _outra_. Então não estou quebrando nenhum mandamento.

Acho melhor eu voltar ao trabalho.

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Oi... E ai galera o que acharam? Bem eu estou ADORANDO escrever... E como eu já havia previsto, só vai ter três capítulos, não consegui pensar em um capitulo para os outros pecados... Talvez, eu disse TALVEZ tenha dois capítulos para o orgulho, mas é mais provável que não...**

**Eu não sei se vai ter hentai... É mais provável que tenhas uns amassos no próximo capitulo que é o orgulho, e alguma coisa mais picante no da luxuria, mas nada explícito... A Fic esta em 1º pessoa então eu acho que fica meio estranho... E também tem uma coisa que se eu contar vocês vão me matar... Mas vamos lá... Eu morro de vergonha de escrever coisa assim, e imagina em primeira pessoa que é como se fosse eu... Não, acho que não vai dar pra fazer...**

**Então me digam o que acharam do capitulo...**

**Jaque-chan: **Oi... AhUAHUha te deixei curiosa? Acho que essa é minha sina... Bem eu sempre quis fazer uma Fic dos sete pecados só que eu não tive criatividade pra fazer um capitulo para cada pecado entoa só coloquei 3 XD... Mas espero que tenha focado boa...

**CyberTamis: **OiE… Hihihih… que bom que gosta das minhas Fic… Fico muito feliz qem agradar um bom leitor… Assim como você... Bem espero que goste da Fic... Foi meia complicada pra escrever por causa da 1º pessoa... Mas acho que consegui fazer um razoável trabalho...

**Naru Selene: **Oii... HAUHuahuAHhauHAUauhUAHuahua... É muito bom saber que eu to agradando... Não espera muita coisa dela pois é a minha primeira Fic em primeira pessoa... hUAHuahu... Magina a cara do Pc quando você começo a pular... Hihihih... E MUITOOOOO BRIGADO PELOS ELOGIOS... Bem sua Fic é SUPER boa... Eu adorei ela... E é claro que eu vou continuar lendo... Bem não tenho muito a dizer...

**Hika Cheshire:** Oi... hUAHUahu.. Gi eu nunca esperei muita coisa de você mesmo... huHAUhauHUAHuah... Zuera meu amor... Da nada não você comenta ou não... Eu sei que você lê e isso já basta... Mas Gi ESSA FIC VAI TER **_TRÊS_** CAPITULOS SE VOCÊ NÃO COMENTA EM TODOS... Hihihih... Zuera... Da nada não... T-dolu viu minha leguminosa...

**B-jinhus meu e do Kouguinha...**


	3. orgulho

_Notinha rápida: _Oi... Bem primeiramente gostaria de indicar 2 fics... 1º**_Uma Chance Para Recomeçar_**... 2º_**Are You Afraid of the Dark**_… São muito dez… Vale a pena… E sim… As dias são da minha leguminosa favorita… Hika Cheshire…

_Notinha rápida2:_ Bem... Essa é pra quem tem Orkut Ou como eu falo normalmente Yakut... O meu é... Na verdade eu não tenho a mínima idéia... Mas é alguma coisa como "Bruna olandin" ou "Buh2" Me add lá heim galera...

_**2º Capitulo – Orgulho**_

Aquele hanyou não sai da minha cabeça... O que esta acontecendo comigo? Que droga viu... Detesto ficar assim, pensando em alguém que provavelmente não se lembra mais de mim, apesar de tudo já faz duas semanas. Ai, como eu torci para o Sesshoumaru não vir nas nossas reuniões. Mas ele veio. Mas... O que eu to pensando? Ele tem namorada, e eu não posso negar que ela é bonitinha, LOGICO que não igual eu, mas ela serve para você perder meia hora, nada a mais, mas namorar? Ai já é demais...

São quatro da madrugada de domingo pra segunda, nem vou tentar dormir, pois sei que se eu dormir, hora que eu acordar vou estar de mau humor e isso não faz bem pra pele. Minha única opção? Escrever... Mas o que? To meio sem sentimentos pra escrever... Se for fazer uma poesia vai ser de amor, e cá entre nos fazer poesia de amor em plena madrugada de domingo é pra uma menininha de 13 anos que esta perdidamente apaixonada, coisa que eu não estou... Só sinto uma atração pelo Inuyasha, também quem não sentiria?

O que eu posso fazer? Pensa Kagome, pensa? Acho que vou ver TV.

Desci da cama e foi até onde a TV ficava (não muito longe) a liguei e deixei num desenho que estava passando. Adoro desenhos, por mais idiotas que eles sejam sempre ensinam alguma coisa para as crianças...

Acho que fiquei uma hora vendo TV e não agüentava mais. Decidi tomar um banho BEM demorado e depois demorar pra escolher a roupa. E foi o que eu fiz. Terminei meu banho em 40 minutos e foi escolher a roupa. Que calça? Social ou jeans? Jeans. Essa aqui, ela é linda. É tradicional azul, com umas partes 'desbotadas' na coxa e no bumbum. Blusa? Acho que vou com uma azul... Não, não azul não... Amarela? Não... Vermelha isso, vou com essa vermelha super linda ela é de um tecido que parece saco, tem um generoso decote e a manga é bem junta até o meio do antebraço e depois alarga. Linda mesmo.

Pronto já estou trocada, cheirosa, alimentada e... O QUE SÃO 6:30 AINDA AI NÃO, NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR... O que eu vou fazer até as oito? Acho que vou correr um pouco. Mas correr? Vai suar e eu vou ter que trocar de roupa... Ai que preguiça... Não. Acho que eu vou andando pra empresa assim eu continuo em forma, passo na cafeteira como aquela tortinha de morango MARAVILHOSA e chego adiantada.

Foi o que eu fiz...

E como previ cheguei 20 minutos antes...

Kagura estranhou eu ter chegado cedo hoje, e ter entrado pela porta da frente e não pela da garagem como sempre, fiquei uns minutinhos conversando com ela, e foi para minha sala. Entrei e a primeira coisa que fiz foi tirar meu tamanco vermelho. Estava me matando, e como minha sala é carpete, é uma delicia andar descalça por ela.

Finalmente um dia sem muita coisa pra fazer, tinha um cliente apenas as duas da tarde, apesar de eu trabalhar para o titio também tinha clientes de fora, que queriam construir casas de praia e de campo.

Soltei o cabelo que estava preso num coque por causa do trajeto a pé. Foi até o meu radio/bolinha (bolinha porque ele é super pequenininho e tem a forma de uma bolinha mesmo) e liguei uma musica lenta. Qual o CD? Não tenho a mínima é aquelas coletâneas que os amigos fazem pra você e tem uma porção de musica legal que você não tem idéia de quem canta e do nome da musica.

Foi para minha 'parede de vidro' e comecei a observar a vista QUE ESTAVA COM A METADE TAMPADA POR CAUSA DAQUELE RIDICULO, MAL FEITO, GROTESCO PREDIO DO LADO idiota quem o fez e mais idiota ainda quem o planejo. Bestas. Vi ao longe o jardim que eu tanto admirava. Parei de olhar, POIS APESAR DE TUDO TEM UM RIDICULO DE UM PREDIO NA FRENTE e foi para a estante de livros. Peguei um de Shakespeare "Poemas de amor" muito bom, tem vários sonetos e alguns trechos de peças que ele fez.

Sentei no meu sofá amarelo que era muito fofo e aconchegante. E deixei a musica rola... Estava eu muito concentrada lendo, quando batem na porta, não é possível, deve ser minha sina ser interrompida no meio das leituras. Mandei a pessoa entrar e fiz sinal para que ela senta-se na cadeira. Estava terminado de ler quando escutei uma voz em meu ouvido.

#-Também gosto de Shakespeare – Disse a voz bem perto do meu ouvido.

Levantei num pulo e não podia acreditar quem tinha falado aquilo. Sim era ele. Inuyasha estava na minha sala, sozinho e com uma camisa social vermelha pra fora da calça social preta. Ai como eu AMO homem que usa roupa assim. Mas eu estava tão surpresa que desviei logo minha atenção.

#-O que esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntei espantada.

#-Não sabia que era assim que você tratava seus clientes – Disse ele sentado-se no sofá que eu tinha acabado de levantar.

#-Desculpa – Me lembrei que ele era _realmente_ um cliente, me recompus e passei a mão no meu cabelo.

#-No que posso ajuda-lo – Tentei ser gentil em quanto caminhava em direção a minha mesa e colocava o livro em cima desta.

Senti passos atrás de mim e tinha certeza absoluta que eles estavam indo em direção as cadeiras, mas me enganei. Esses passos vinha na _minha _direção e dois braços me agarraram por trás.

#-O que pensa que esta fazendo? – Perguntei se soltando destes. Por mais que não queria tive que fazer.

O hanyou apenas sorriu maliciosamente e caminhou na minha direção, eu recuei uns passos. Não vou mentir que estava com medo do que ele podia fazer comigo, mas garanto que a adrenalina estava a mil com o jeito que ele me olhava e caminhava na minha direção...

#-Vai me dizer que você não quer? – Disse ele com o mesmo sorriso. E continuava caminhando na minha direção. E eu recuando.

#-Vo-você tem namorada – Disse eu gaguejando no começo, percebi que ele estava gostando desse joguinho, e não posso mentir que aquilo estava me deixando muito 'elétrica' por assim dizer. E na verdade eu tava pouco me lixando pra vaca da namorada dele. Mas ficar beijando um cliente compromissado no meu escritório não é uma coisa muito _ética_ em se fazer.

Finalmente acabou o espaço pra eu recuar e ele sorriu ao ver o medo estampado no meu rosto. Foi chegando, mais perto, mais perto e colou de leve seu corpo no meu.

#-Nos terminamos depois daquele dia... – Ele disse, mas eu não podia acreditar, era bom de mais pra ser verdade, fiquei paralisada quando ele colocou as duas mão na parede e me prendeu contra esta – Só demorei para voltar aqui... – Disse ele começando a me beijar no pescoço – Para não dar bandeira...

Será que eu estava ouvindo certo? Aquele deus grego terminou com a namorada por minha causa e agora esta na minha sala me beijando? Não é possível, só pode ser um sonho... E que sonho mais gostoso...

#-Não, para Inuyasha – Disse eu tentado me controlar e me livrar dele e da tentação de ficar ali.

#-Você quer... – Disse ele sedutoramente no meu ouvido e me dando selinho nos lábios.

#-Quero... – Gemi. Ele olhou pra mim com aqueles olhos cor do sol e sorrio, tentei reformular a frase – Não, não quero – Ele continuou a olhar pra mim com aquele sorriso maroto, não tive outra escolha a não ser continuar a mentira – Não Inuyasha eu não posso.

Abaixei e sai por baixo dos braços dele na direção do banheiro, pelo menos se ele me seguisse eu me trancaria lá.

#-Você tem namorado? – Perguntou ele, meio receoso.

#-Não. Não é isso – Disse eu. Entrando no banheiro e fiz menção de fechar a porta.

Mas ele foi mais rápido e a segurou. Faltava tão pouco para ela ser completamente fechada...

#-Então por que foge? – Perguntou ele forçando a porta e a abrindo por completo.

#-Você é meu cliente tenho que te respeitar – Disse eu mentindo, na verdade nem eu sei por que to fugindo dele. Deve ser mesmo pela ética. Maldita _ética._

Ele foi se aproximando de mim mais e mais. E eu estava literalmente encurralada, a única porta de saída estava atrás dele... Ai que cena ridícula, eu Kagome, presa num banheiro com um deus e ainda fugindo dele, eu só posso estar loca mesmo.

#-Então respeite o seu cliente e faça o que ele esta lhe pedindo – Inuyasha falou tão perto do meu ouvido que foi quase impossível resistir. Fechei os olhos. Ele pegou as minhas mãos e entrelaçou os dedos dele nos meus. Prendeu meu braço atrás do meu corpo e começou a beijar meu pescoço, era insuportável aquela sensação de querer e não querer, de desejar e odiar. Ai eu não agüento mais.

_#-Kagome?_ – Uma voz me chamou de dentro da sala, agradeci mentalmente e jurei que rezaria um rosário por essa pessoa.

Fim menção de sair do banheiro, mas Inuyasha me segurou e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

#-Fique aqui, ele não vai saber que você esta na sua sala.

Sorri marotamente para o hanyou e gritei, não muito alto.

#-Já vou Miroku – Inuyasha ficou tão bravo quando eu falei isso, fechou os olhos e teve que me soltar. Foi até a porta do banheiro e coloquei metade do meu corpo pra fora.

#-Esta tudo bem Kagome? – Perguntou Miroku.

#-Tudo sim – Disse eu sorrido, mas nesse momento Inuyasha pegou minha mão esquerda e começou a beija-la. E eu fingi não estar acontecendo nada.

#-Bem. Sesshoumaru esta aqui na empresa. Myouga disse que seria interessante se você participasse da reunião – Disse Miroku caminhando na minha direção.

#-PARE – Gritei. Ao mesmo tempo Inuyasha e Miroku pararam o que estavam fazendo – Estou ocupada aqui Miroku – Inuyasha continuou a beijar minha mão e começou a subir pelo meu braço levantando junto à manga da minha blusa. Ai deus ele não desiste?

#-Tem certeza que esta bem Kagome? – Perguntou Miroku dava pra ver que ele estava um pouco preocupado.

#-Tenho sim. É que eu estou terminado... Ah... Um... Como eu posso falar... Minha caixinha – Caixinha? Que idéia mais besta. Por que eu estaria fazendo uma caixinha no banheiro? E acho que Miroku percebeu que era mentira.

#-Caixinha Kagome? No banheiro?

#-É... É... É por causa da tinta que eu vou usar ela é forte e ai minha sala ficaria cheirando muito forte.

#-Ah – Disse Miroku, mas como ele é besta. Vai mesmo acreditar nessa historia? Ai, ai, ai... – Esta bem então. Aqui quinze minutos na sala do Myouga – Dizendo isso Miroku foi saindo da minha sala e eu voltei para dentro do banheiro.

Inuyasha me pegou e encostou na parede do lado da porta e começou a passar a mão pela minha barriga por baixo da blusa, mas mais uma vez eu foi salva pelo gongo... Ou melhor... Pelo Miroku...

#-Ah Kagome – Disse ele colocando a cabeça para dentro da sala, eu me desvencilhei de Inuyasha e fiquei na mesma posição de antes, metade do meu corpo pra fora.

#-Fale – Incentivei.

#-Você viu o Inuyasha? – Miroku perguntou e eu quase engasguei, e o próprio Inuyasha parou com as caricias.

#-Quem? – Perguntei ainda meio incrédula.

#-Inuyasha, irmão do Sesshoumaru!

#-Não, não vi por que? – Perguntei fazendo cara de inocente.

#-Kagura disse que ele já chegou faz vinte minutos e ainda não chegou na sala do Myouga. Achamos melhor ele fazer parte da reunião.

#-Não o vi mesmo – Insisti na mentira – Mas caso ele passe por aqui eu aviso, pode ficar tranqüilo.

#-Tudo bem – Disse Miroku entrando novamente na minha sala. Mas que droga já não deu o recado o que esta fazendo aqui ainda?

#-O que foi? – Perguntei. Acho que nessa hora Inuyasha percebeu que ele não tinha ido embora e resolveu me soltar de vez.

Deu uma olhada pelo canto do olho e pude ver ele indo até a parede de trás encostar nessa e cruzar os braços e fez uma cara de impaciente e um biquinho. Mas que fofo ele bravo. Continuei na mesma posição e vi Miroku chegando mais perto.

#-Não chaga muito perto Miroku o cheiro deixa agente meio tonto.

#-Tudo bem Kagome. Mas queria lhe falar uma coisa para você não dar foras lá na reunião. – Ai deus o que pode ser agora?

#-Pode falar.

#-O Inuyasha terminou com a namorada. E parece que tem um caso com a secretaria dele – HAUhauHUAHauahuAH... Essa foi boa, MUITO boa... Fiz o Maximo de esforço para não ri e percebi que Inuyasha colocou a mão na boca para não rir também.

#-É mesmo? – Disse eu saindo do banheiro e indo até onde Miroku se encontrava.

#-É. A Kikyou percebeu que ele estava meio avoado esses dias e depois ele terminou com ela. Quando ela perguntou por que ele disse que tinha encontrado uma mulher mais bonita e inteligente que falava coisas seria e não enchia o saco – Ahhhhhh... Imagina se eu me senti nessa hora né... Um Deus como aquele falando tudo isso de mim. Ah minha filha, não é pra qualquer uma não.

#-Mas ele estava mesmo com a secretaria? – Quis eu saber. Apesar de tudo a vaca da Kikyou tinha algum motivo pra acreditar nessa historia de secretaria, é porque não deveria ser totalmente mentira, e se ele tivesse mesmo com uma vadiazinha de uma secretaria e tivesse brincando comigo ele ia sofrer... Ah se ia... Um dos meus defeitos é ser vingativa, ou seria uma qualidade? Ah tanto faz...

#-Não. Ninguém sabe quem é a vadia que esta com ele – VADIA É A MÃE MIROKU...

#-Ah entendo... Bem agora tenho que terminar minha caixinha e já, já eu vou pra reunião.

#-Tudo bem... Então tchau Kagome – Disse Miroku agora saindo de vez da minha sala.

Suspirei e foi até o banheiro cautelosamente. Quando cheguei até a porta vi Inuyasha parado na mesma posição que antes. Sorrindo pra mim. Mas sorrindo sinceramente, sem malicia ou malandragem.

#-Ótima atriz – Disse ele quando eu encostei meu ombro no batente da porta.

#-Dez anos de teatro valeram para alguma coisa – Disse eu com um sorriso no rosto.

#-Minha atriz – Disse ele caminhando até mim.

#-Minha? – Perguntei. Eu simplesmente ODEIO essa mania dos homens se acharem donos da gente quando acontece alguma coisa, imagina como eu fiquei quando o hanyou me chamou assim sendo que nem um beijo aconteceu entre agente.

Ele pensou um pouco e me laçou pela cintura.

#-Ainda não, mas vai ser – Disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

#-Quem disse? – Falei fazendo charme. O que foi? Ele largou da namorada pra ficar comigo, o que custa dar uma chance pra ele?

#-Eu disse! – Falou sedutoramente perto do meu ouvido... Ai se ele soubesse como eu me senti quando ele fez isso... Me arrepiei dos pés até o ultimo fio de cabelo. Começou a beijar meu pescoço enquanto suas mãos dançavam nas minhas costas. CHEGA... NÃO AGUENTO MAIS... Eu tive que ceder, não agüentava mais aquilo tudo. Abrasei ele pelo pescoço e comecei a mexer no cabelo dele.

#-Resolveu desisti? – Disse ele chegando perto do meu ouvido.

#-Isso é somente uma trégua, nada a mais – Eu disse roucamente, eu gosto tanto de beijos no pescoço vocês não tem noção. Ele fez uma pausa e olhou nos meus olhos. Ficamos assim por uns instante. Sorriu levemente e eu senti que fiquei rubra.

#-Isso é o que vamos ver – Ai ele tinha que fala isso né. Todo homem é sempre convencido quando a mulher da uma brecha... Ai, ai, ai...

Ele foi chegando mais perto, eu já podia sentir a respiração dele se misturar com a minha, fechei os olhos esperando o contado dos lábios, mas em vez dele veio um grito de dentro da minha sala...

#-_Kagome..._ – NOSSA QUE SUSTO, o grito foi tão inesperado que quando eu o escutei deu um pulo e adivinha onde meu joelho bateu? Hihihih isso mesmo, no 'parquinho' do Inuyasha.

Ele se dobrou no meio e começou a abaixar. Fiquei sem reação, alguém na minha sala gritando por mim e o cara que eu tava preste a beijar rolando no chão de dor. Achei mais lógico e prudente ver quem estava na minha sala.

#-Que? – Disse eu irritada, e me deparei com Sango.

#-Seu tio esta quase sem cabelos de tão nervoso que esta. Faz meia hora que ele esta te esperando – Disse Sango com a cabeça pra dentro da minha sala.

#-Mas faz dois minutos que o Miroku saiu daqui e falou que ele estava me esperando e...

#-O MIROKU? Ai Kagome até parece que você não conhece ele, deve ter se atrasado pelo caminho com uma vadia qualquer, vamos e agora – Disse ela saindo da minha sala. É verdade o Miroku sempre se atrasava por uma mulher e sempre passava recados errados. Acho melhor eu ir... Mas antes...

Voltei ao banheiro e vi o Inuyasha sentado na privada.

#-Você esta bem? – Perguntei me ajoelhando na frente dele.

#-Se você não queria mesmo era só fala não precisava ter tentado me mata – Disse ele ainda com a mão no dito cujo.

#-Foi mal – Disse eu dando risada.

#-Isso mesmo ri da desgraça dos outros – Ele também ria quando falava.

Me levantei foi até a pia lavei meu rosto, retoquei a maquiagem e voltei para onde Inuyasha estava.

#-É melhor irmos antes que outra pessoa venha chamar de novo.

Mas antes que eu pudesse sair de lá ele me puxou e cai sentada no colo dele. O hanyou colocou a mão por dentro da minha blusa e acariciou a minha barriga.

#-Só se você prometer que depois agente continua – Disse com um sorriso. E eu pude resistir? É claro que não.

#-Vou ver – Fiz um charme e ele me largou sorrindo também.

Saímos do banheiro, e foi até onde meu sapato estava, o causei e saímos discretamente da minha sala, fomos até o elevador e apertei o ultimo botão. Combinamos de falar que tínhamos nos encontrado no elevador. E assim a reunião começou.

Sabe eu até podia ter beijado ele. Imaginem vocês um homem desse dando mole pra você e você se esquivando. Não sei se eu resisti mesmo por cauda da ética e da lógica. Acho que não aconteceu nada mesmo foi por causa o meu **orgulho** Mas eu também sei que meu orgulho não é tão grande assim, e tenho quase certeza que a próxima vez que agente se encontrar, dependendo do lugar, vai rolar mais que um simples beijo.

E ao mesmo tempo que isso me deixa eufórica e animada, me deixa com medo e receosa. Ele é diferente, e tudo que é diferente assusta e deixa agente com receio. Não por ele ser hanyou, mas por ele ser inteligente, carinhoso, lindo e ter me elogiado.

Mas é melhor eu parar de pensar e prestar atenção nessa droga de reunião que me atrapalhou. COMO EU ODEIO REUNIÕES...

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Oii... E ai galerinha?**

**Eu to AMANDO essa Fic... Eu sempre quis escrever uma assim, mas não tinha idéia... E como o previsto o próximo capitulo vai ser o ultimo... Eu sei que tem algumas pessoas que não queria, mas eu tenho meus motivos... To com mais duas Fic em andamento a "Mudanças" e "Agente Secreto" E provavelmente eu estarei postando a Fic quando eu terminar de escrever os três capítulos... Eu simplesmente DETESTO escrever e postar, pois não gosto de deixar ninguém esperando e só de pensar que talvez semana que vem eu não tenha tempo e criatividade pra escrever me irrita, então escrevo uma boa parte da fic antes de postar o primeiro capitulo...**

**Ai... Finalmente minha mãe me levou pra fazer Segundo furo na orelha... Ai... Fico lindo... Coloquei uma estrelinha linda... Pra quem não me conhece eu sou APAIXONADA por estrelas... Tenho uma porção de brincos, colares, pusera, camiseta, calça... E assim vai... To tão feliz... Ai, ai...**

**Mas e ai o que acharam desse capitulo?**

**Reviews...**

**Jaque-chan:** Oi... É pode crê... Mas eu adoro o esse jeito do inu de "Miroku"... Eu acho que fica legal... Tanto é que duas das minhas Fics o Inu é desse jeito... Você gosta de arquitetura? Pode crê... Eu AMO de Paixão arquitetura... Mas to MUITO triste... Eu moro em americana, e na cidade vizinha, Santa bárbara do oeste tem uma facul que tem arquitetura, só que a mensalidade é 1130... E período integral... Magina que meu pai tem tanto dinheiro assim... E como é o dia todo não teria como eu trabalhar... Ai, ai... Eu Não quero fazer outro curso... Tinha até pensado em psicologia, mas não curto muito à parte de neuro... Ai... To perdida... Tá, tá, tá... Eu sei que eu to no primeiro e tem mais dois anos pra pensa nisso... Mas fazer o que? Eu sofro por antecedência... Ai, ai... Eu até podia tentar presta vestibular pra uma facul publica, mas eu não sou tão boa em notas... Minha media é de 6 e 7... Sem chance... Ai, deus... Mas é isso... Valeu MUITO pela review e pelo elogio... BIGADÃO...

**mk-chan160: **Oii... Acho que ia ser continuação do Anime? Não, não... Prefiro não mexer muito com o anime, coisa da era feudal e tal... Prefiro criar minhas historias só colocando os mesmo personagens... Fico MUITO felizona que você tenha gostado... E Espero não ter demorado Muito...

**T-Becca: **OiE... É a Kagome tá bem necessitada... Ou ser que é a autora? O.o... Duvida cruel... Hihihih... É também curti escrever em 1º Pessoa, numca tinha feito uma coisa assim... Mas beleza... Só que tem horas Tipo a maior parte da Fic que eu não sei se é a Kagome que tá escrevendo ou sou eu... Mas tudo bem... Hihihih... Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo... Tu me deixou Muito feliz viu... Brigadão pelos elogios... E que seja eterno em quando dure...

**Naru Selene: **Ois… QUE BOM QUE ESTA GOSTANDO… Fico MUITO feliz viu… E pode crê a Kikyou merece toda a traição do Inu... Mas ele não a traiu... Pelo menos não literalmente... E não que eu saiba... O.o... Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo...

**mry-chan: **Hello people... Minha fã? Ai que lindo... Brigado... Mas será que eu mereço mesmo fãs? Não acho que escrevo tão bem assim... Mas... A Principio eu tinha pensado assim... Um capitulo para cada pecado... Mas eu não conseguia pensar num capitulo pra gula... Ai quando eu finalmente consegui... Eu lembrei que não tinha um capitulo pra vaidade... Ai desisti e coloquei só 3 capítulos... Inveja, orgulho e Luxuria... Mas espero que tenha ficado bom...

**Polly: **Oio... hUAHUhauHAU... Pode crê... O Inu fica perfeito de cachorro Tá tudo bem que ele já é um desde que nasceu, mas o sentido da palavra é outro... Hihihih deve ser por isso que nas minhas fics ele é assim, na mudanças ele também é mo safado... E o melhor de tudo traindo a Kikyou... Tá, tudo bem que ele não TRAIU assim literalmente, mas a intenção é que importa... Hihihih...

**Alexandra: **Ohayo... É a Fic tá bem diferente das outras... Mas se você for ver nenhuma é muito parecida... Elas são bem diferentes mesmo... É esse o legal da coisa, sempre inovar... Bigrado pelo parabéns... Fico muito lisonjeada... E espero não ter demorado muito...

**Hika Cheshire: **AIIIIIIIIIII repolinho roxo… Gi se a parte do tarado o Miroku faz aqui em casa é o Kouga... Ai, ai... Esses lobos... Sua boba... Eu não to vermelha viu... É tão engraçado assim ver eu com vergonha? HauhUAH Deve ser né... todo mundo faz questão de me ver vermelha... Nunca vi... Ai, ai... Gi... Fiz segundo furo na orelha... E adivinha o brinco que eu coloquei? É claro né... Uma estrelinha Muito da linda... E pode ficar tranqüila que à parte do hentai em coloquei em itálico... E eu avisei que parte que é...

**Leh: **Hello… Que bom que esta gostando… Espero que tenha curtido esse capitulo também… Valeu…

**Kgome-chan: **Hey... Ai, ai... Seu pedido me corta o coração... Mas eu terei mesmo que fazer só três capítulos... Quer dizer eu já fiz os três capítulos... Eu to com muita coisa pra fazer... Provas, trabalhos, provas de recuperação, 2 livro pra ler... Sem contra as reuniões e o teatro que eu tenho que decorar as falas... De verdade eu queria mesmo fazer mais capítulos... Mas tem as outras Fic... Ai menina... Se você soubesse como isso dor... Ai, ai... Mas eu tenho que ser forte, se não eu extrapolaria muitas coisas... Brigado pelos elogios... Fico Muito feliz em saber que você gosto... B-jinhus...

**Kayra Hiyana: **Ola… Eu adoro o inu com um jeito meio "Miroku" acho que da um ar mais... De homem pra ele... Parece que ele é mais canalha e cachorro... E eu adoro isso nos personagens... Pois na vida real, da vontade de acabar com a cara de um menino assim, ai que ódio... E não vou abandonar a Fic, pois apensar de tudo ela já tá escrita por completo, só vai ter 3 capítulos... E quanto a sua Fic... Eu já peguei ela e deixei salva no PC quando der um tempinho eu leio ela viu... Pode deixar...

**CyberTamis: **OiE... É... Mas na parte hentai eu coloquei em3º pessoa e itálico... Mas não foi um hentai, hentai... Só coloquei algumas coisinhas básicas... Ai, ai... Quero ver logo o próximo capítulos heim... Adorei sua Fic garota... Você escreve muito bem... E pode crê eu também adoro esse jeito 'pervertido' dos personagens... Acho que dá um tcham a mais na Fic... Geralmente nas Fic a Kagome só chora o Inu só fica triste, blá, blá, blá... Eu adoro LER fics assim, não sou muito de ESCRVER fics assim... Prefiro do meu jeito, feliz, e diferente... v... Ai, ai... Pena que a Fic vai ter só três capítulos... Mas não tenho muitas escolhas to atolada de coisas pra fazer... Se essa Fic ficasse muito grande eu ia acabar desistindo de outra, assim como eu fiz com a caça-vampiros... E de jeito nenhum eu quero fazer isso... Bem deixa eu ir que tenho que arrumar umas coisas e eu vou assistir de novo "A lenda do tesouro perdido" é muito perfeito esse filme... Você já viu? Aluguei ontem... Só que como é lançamento tenho que devolver hoje... só que antes quero anotar uma coisas pra por na minha Fic do 'agente secreto' Bem deixa eu ir... O Kouga tá dormindo agora, mas pode deixar que eu mando um beijo pra ele... Ou melhor eu dou um beijo nele... Hihihih...

**B-jinhus meu e do Kouga Que esta MUITO bravo por que não apareceu na Fic... Hihihih...**


	4. Luxuria

_Notinha rápida1:_ Ai galera... Esse capitulo vai ter hentai... Mas eu não vou escreve-lo em primeira pessoa como já havia comentado então vou escrever em 3ª pessoa e vai estar em itálico beleza?

_Notinha rápida2:_ Bem... Primeiro deixa eu pedir desculpas por não ter postado semana passada... Eu to TÃO atolada de trabalhos de escola e da recuperação, um monte de falas do teatro que eu preciso urgente terminar né decorar dois livros para ler e tudo isso até dia 24 e nesse exato momento to morrendo de dor de cabeça... Parece que ela vai explodir... Então mais uma vez desculpa por não ter postado...

_**3º Capitulo – Luxuria**_

Se eu falar que ainda sinto o maldito cheiro daquele hanyou vocês acreditam? Pois é verdade. O cheiro ficou na minha roupa de um jeito que eu tive que coloca-la pra lavar sem nem ao mesmo estar suja. Tomei um banho para ver se conseguia tirar qualquer vestígio do Inuyasha, mas isso era _impossível._

Resolvi da uma caminha. Aquele dia tinha sido cheio pra mim. Não dormi direito a noite, de manhã tive uma 'super' reunião, um cliente chato a tarde e agora não consigo parar de pensar no maldito do Inuyasha.

Que saco. Eu odeio, simplesmente ODEIO ficar assim por um homem. Coloquei uma saia meia indiana branca e uma blusinha amarela de alça. Uma rasteirinha e segui para a porta. Desci as escadas e comecei a caminhar sem rumo, pensado um pouco em tudo.

Decidi ir para um parque lindo que tinha lá perto. Era mais ou menos umas oito da noite, o céu já estava bem escuro, mas com a claridade das luzes da rua não deixava de ser agradável do mesmo jeito. Sentei num banco e passei a observar o lago ali na frente.

Como era lindo. A lua estava refletida nas suas águas cristalinas e as arvores balançavam com a brisa da noite. Tudo era perfeito, alias, TUDO na natureza é perfeito, tudo no seu devido lugar e tudo na sua perfeita harmonia.

#-Oi senhorita – Disse um homem, me vivei com um sorriso enorme no rosto, mas esse 'meio' que desmanchou quando vi a pessoa. Não, não era o Inuyasha e sim o Kouga.

#-Oi Senhor – Disse eu continuando a brincadeira.

Ele sentou do meu lado e passou a observar o lago também, eu sabia que ele gostava de vim naquele lugar. Já o tinha pegado varias vezes com os pés na água, e me lembro bem de um dia que tenho certeza que ele estava chorando.

#-Gosto tanto de vir aqui – Disse ele ainda encarando o lago.

#-Eu sei – Disse eu. Ele olhou pra mim um pouco assustado, mas depois sorriu e voltou a olhar a água.

#-Então aquele dia que eu senti o seu cheiro era você mesmo. Eu não estava delirando.

#-Não foi dessa vez – Nós dois rimos.

Ficamos mais um momento em silencio e analisando a paisagem. Até que eu não agüentei mais a curiosidade e tive que perguntar.

#-Kouga – Eu disse, e ele se virou pra mim – Aquele dia, que eu te vi – Agora eu me virei pra ele – Você estava chorando, não estava? Por que?

Ele virou o rosto e voltou a olhar a água. Percebi que ele ficou meio abalado e resolvi não insisti. Mas eu sabia que logo, logo ele falaria. E foi isso mesmo que acontece...

#-Naquele dia eu percebi que tinha perdido uma pessoa importante – Ele fez uma pausa – e quando a tristeza não cabe mais no coração ela transborda pelos olhos – Ai eu sempre gostei das falas do Kouga. Desde quando agente namorava ele sempre falou coisas bonitas pra mim.

#-Posso saber quem era a pessoa? – Perguntei, admito que sou um POUCO curiosa. Mas o que eu posso fazer?

#-Você – Disse ele. Ai por que eu foi pergunta? E agora o que eu faço? Acho melhor ficar quieta – Mas conheci uma que me consolo.

Tá, tá eu admito que fiquei com uma pontinha de inveja de quem era essa pessoa, o Kouga era toa legal, agente tinha curtido tanto junto, não que eu tinha me arrependido de ter terminado com ele, mas eu ainda gostava muito dele, agora como um irmão. Era estranho, depois de tudo que aconteceu entre agente, parece que só deixo a nossa amizade mais forte, mas era somente amizade que tinha entre nós viu...

#-E quem seria a sortuda – Brinquei, e ele sorriu pra mim.

#-Kagura – Disse ele. Não acredito, a Kagura? A secretaria fechada que trabalha lá na empresa? Ela até parecia ser legal, invejei ela um pouco e fiquei feliz pelos dois.

#-Que legal! Vocês estão juntos a quanto tempo? – Perguntei sorrindo sinceramente, e tenho certeza que ele percebeu que era um sorriso sincero.

#-Há duas semanas – Disse sorrindo e se levantando – E agora mesmo eu tenho um jantar com ela – E estendeu a sua mão e eu dei a minha – Se me der licença mademosele – Disse beijando-a. Ele era toa delicado e carinho, a Kagura tinha sorte.

#-Toda gentio cavaleiro – Disse eu brincado um ele.

Kouga continuou seu caminho e eu fiquei por um tempo ainda sentada. Suspirei e me conformei que teria que voltar para casa. Fiz o caminho mais longo possível e finalmente cheguei no meu apartamento. Coloquei a chave na fechadura e abri a porta. Entrei, foi direto para o banheiro tomei um gostoso banho coloquei minha camisola cor cenoura e foi direto pra cama.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Que noite boa. Acho que nunca dormi toa bem. Acho que vou começar a caminhar todas as noites antes de dormir, assim eu fico cansada e durmo bem. Mas a única coisa mesmo que me deixa triste é que tem trabalho hoje. Bem que podia ser sexta em vez de terça né?

Levantei-me tomei uma ducha rápida para espantar o resto de preguiça que tinha no meu corpo. Peguei uma calça jeans preta 'tipo skaitista' (Não sei se é assim que escreve) com vários bolsos, coloquei uma camiseta amarela ovo, calcei um tênis e prendi metade do meu cabelo. Eu gosto do meu jeito cada dia com uma roupa de estilos diferentes, assim nunca enjoa. Peguei minha pasta, a chave do carro e desci pra garagem.

Entrei no meu Omega prata e dirigi rumo a Chikyuu, passei pelo portei que liberou meu carro, entrei no saguão principal, peguei meus recados com a Kagura e deu um sorriso especial pra ela, que provavelmente não entendeu. Vi Kouga no fundo do saguão, pisquei pra ele e mexi os lábios dizendo um 'parabéns'. Entrei no elevador e foi para _meu_ andar, entrei na minha sala e vi cinco pastas na minha mesa. Suspirei e coloquei a pasta no sofá amarelo e sentei na cadeira giratória.

Abri uma das pastas e vi vários documentos de atemorização, e outros com pedidos de material de construção e espera da minha assinatura. Assinei tudo e foi abrindo as outras pastas. Na terceira já senti meus olhos lacrimejarem e coloquei os óculos, e continuei meus serviços.

Depois de um tempo bateram na porta, falei um 'já vai' coloquei o ultimo papel na quarta parta e a fechei. Levantei da minha cadeira e foi abri a porta. E quem eu encontro parado nesta olhando pra mim com um sorriso lindo? Isso mesmo um hanyou chamado Inuyasha vestido de preto. Será que ele adivinha as roupas que eu estou e coloca as suas da mesma cor? Já é a segunda vez que isso acontece.

#-Oi! – Disse eu ainda meia boba com a aparição dele.

#-Oi – Disse ele entrando na sala e tirando a maçaneta da minha mão e fechando-a em seguida – Sabia que essa é a primeira vez que você me recebe na porta de sua sala? Em vez de fala "Pode entra!".

Eu só consegui sorrir e concordar com a cabeça.

#-Sabia que fica parecendo uma executiva com esses óculos? – Disse ele apontando para meu rosto.

Eu sorri e retirei ele guardando-os na mesinha de vidro. Ele virou e fechou a porta com a chave pendurada nessa. Ai meu deus. O que ele pensa que vai fazer. Foi me afastando e ele veio vindo na minha direção.

#-Não vamos começar de novo com essa brincadeira né? – Ele perguntou fingindo estar triste.

Eu também não estava afim de fugir, mas que tal brincar um pouco? Gostei da idéia. Foi para trás da minha mesa correndo, e ele parou de caminhar e ficou me observando curioso.

#-Dizem... – Eu falei soltando meu cabelo, e vi o sorriso dele se tornar um pouco malicioso – que quando a coisa é difícil de conseguir ela se torna mais gostosa no final.

#-Isso seria uma resposta pra minha perguntou? – Ele perguntou ainda parado e cruzou os braços.

#-Talvez – Disse eu apoiando a minhas mãos na mesa.

Ele veio na minha direção e ficou na minha frente só com a mesa entre nós. Ele ameaçou ir para um lado e eu para outro, dei uma gargalhada e ele deu a volta na mesa e eu também. Trocamos de lugar, ele sorriu. Ele foi um pouco mais rápido agora e passou para o mesmo lado que eu. Corri para trás do sofá amarelo e dei mais uma gargalhada. Ele veio na minha direção, e eu corri para o outro lado, só que ele pulou o sofá e acabou me alcançando.

#-Ti peguei – Disse ele me segurando, eu deu mais uma gostosa gargalhada e ele riu também. Me soltou um pouco a me abraçou pela cintura, olhei nos olhos cor do sol dele e ele nos meus, fomos nos aproximando e começamos a nos beijar. Um beijo sem muita clama, era mais um beijo desesperado, com movimentos 'bruscos' e agitados. Ele me levantou e eu passei a minhas pernas pela cintura dele, e fiquei presa nesta. Ele foi ido para trás sem para de me beijar, e acabou caindo sentado no sofá. Sem parar de nos beijar comecei a abri os botões da camisa dele, mas bem nesse momento alguém batei na porta.

AHHHH... NÃO É POSSIVEL. NÃO SE TEM MAIS PRIVACIDADE NESSE ESCRITORIO? QUE DROGA. Paramos o que estávamos fazendo e me levantei. Ele abotoou a camisa e foi até o banheiro. Acho que entendi essa ação dele. Não seria nada elegante encontrar ele na minha sala e a porta estar trancada ainda por cima. Abri essa e me deparei com meu tio. Ainda bem que a porta estava tranca.

#-Oi tio – Disse eu com mo cara lava.

#-Oi querida. Por que estava com aporta fechada? – Ele perguntou.

#-Estava lendo aqueles documentos e queria um pouco de _privacidade_ e concentração.

#-Ah desculpe Kagome – AH MAGINA TITIO, DISPONHA SEMPRE... Idiota – Mas me fala nos documentos. Você já os leu?

#-Só falta um. Quer levar os outros? – Perguntei caminhando até a minha mesa.

#-Acho melhor. Assim já adiantamos algumas coisa – e pegou as pastas que eu entregava pra ele.

Tio Myouga estava saindo da minha sala quando se lembrou de algo.

#-Você viu o Inuyasha? – Por que todos fazem essa pergunta pra mim?

#-Não, ainda não. Por que? – Ai que mentira deslavada.

#-Kagura disse que ele queria fala com você, e ela falou que era alguma coisa importante.

HUAHUahuHAUhauHA... Que coisa importante heim... Mas tudo bem, tudo bem...

#-Não ele ainda não chegou aqui.

#-Então beleza. Tenho que ir... Acho que vou ficar o dia inteiro fora.

#-Eu também estava planejando algumas visitas para hoje à tarde – Isso era verdade viu.

#-Acho legal você fazer isso mesmo. Mas antes de sair feche o zíper da sua calça – Disse meu tio, e foi ai que eu vi o zíper e o botão da minha calça aberto e toda minha calcinha laranja aparecendo, ai que vergonha. Nem tinha percebido que o Inuyasha tinha aberto ele.

#-Pode deixar – Disse eu já fechando o zíper.

Ele saiu da minha sala e eu tranquei a porta de novo, e logo Inuyasha saiu do banheiro. Com um sorrisão.

#-Ia sair com o zíper aberto? – Disse ele zuando da minha cara.

#-Engraçadinho – Disse eu indo até ele e o abraçando pelo pescoço.

Começamos a nos beijar de novo, mas agora ele não passava a mão pelo meu corpo só me beijava loucamente.

#-Acho melhor irmos para outro lugar – disse ele pegando minha pasta e abrindo a porta.

#-Aonde você vai – Disse eu sorrindo para a ação repentina dele.

#-Aonde _nós_ vamos – E agora ele pegou minha mão e nos dirigiu até o elevador.

#-Então aonde _nós_ vamos? – Pergunte novamente quando estávamos no elevador.

#-Você vai me mostrar uns prédios – Disse ele entregando minha pasta pra mim.

Ah ele só podia estar brincando né! Ver alguns prédios? Depois de tudo que aconteceu na minha sala? Que ele pensa que é? Mas antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa ele piscou pra mim e a porta do elevador abriu mostrando o grande saguão principal. Acho que estou começando a entender o que ele quis dizer com_ 'você vai me mostrar uns prédios...'_

#-Vai sair senhorita Kagome? – Perguntou Kagura e ao mesmo tempo entregando uns papeis para um cara que eu suponho trabalhar na Chikyuu.

#-Vou sim. Vou mostrar uns prédios para o Inuya... Para meu cliente e talvez que nem volte hoje – E sorri para ele.

#-Tudo bem. Então vou desmarcar os compromissos que você teria hoje – Disse Kagura virando a cadeira e mexendo em um dos quatros computadores que estavam ali.

#-Obrigado.

Me virei e guiei Inuyasha até a garagem para irmos _'ver uns prédios'_ Entramos no meu Omega e dirigi até a portaria e segui para a estrada.

#-Para onde vamos de verdade? – Perguntei.

#-Ver uns prédios – Ele disse. Eu olhei para acara dele incrédula e vi que o bobo sorria, sorri também e ele continuou – Vamos para sua casa. A minha Sesshoumaru pode chegar a qualquer momento.

#-E quem disse que eu vou fazer alguma coisa com você? – Agora foi minha vez de deixar ele assustado.

Ficamos um momento em silencio, e aquilo estava me irritando. Detesto silencio. Principalmente com o cara que eu vou... Bem... Vocês entenderam.

#-Mas e ai? – Tentei puxar assunto – Em que trabalha?

Ele deu uma gargalhada e eu fiquei irritada e envergonhada ao mesmo tempo.

#-Também detesto silencio. Mas não sabia que entrevistavas os caras antes de passa a tarde com eles.

#-A cala a boca – Eu disse sorrindo, e ele sorriu também.

#-Também sou arquiteto, mas nunca pratiquei literalmente minha profissão. Sesshoumaru sempre me puxa para os projetos dele e não tenho tempo de atender ninguém.

#-Hum... – Eu fiz, não tinha pensado em mais nenhuma pergunta pra fazer. A não ser...

#-Eu não estava saindo com minha secretaria.

#-Que? – Eu perguntei, até parece que ele tinha lido meu pensamento.

#-Eu sei que você queria saber se aquele boato é verdade. E ele não é a Kikyou que era demente.

HUAHUhauHAUhauhUAH... Essa risada não deu pra segura... Ele chamando a ex dele de demente, não que eu não concordava, muito pelo contrario. Mas que foi cômico foi.

Finalmente chegamos no meu apartamento, Foi direto para escada e nem me toquei que Inuyasha estava esperando o elevador.

#-Vamos de escada o elevador demora muito – Eu simplesmente odeio esse elevador. Alem de demorado ele da um solavanco quando para e quando começa andar que parece que vai cair.

#-Apressadinha você heim – Ele disse sorrindo maliciosamente. Eu cerrei os olhos pra ele fingindo 'olhar mortal e corri escada acima. Coloquei a chave na fechadura e quando tinha acabado de abrir a porta Inuyasha me abraçou por trás.

#-Não vai fugir de mim – Disse ele no meu ouvido.

Entramos e eu tranquei a porta. Ele começou a me beijar e fomos andando pra trás...

_Inuyasha cessou o beijo e olhou nos olhos da Kagome. Sorriu marotamente e retirou a blusa dela, a deixando somente de sutiãm branco. Começou a beija descendo os lábios até esses encostarem no seio (ainda meio coberto) e começou a beija-lo. Kagome dançava as mãos nas costas desse e acariciava a nuca dele._

_A hanyou levantou ele e a mulher laçou a cintura dele com as pernas. Inuyasha foi caminhando até o quarto e a colocou cuidadosamente na cama e deitou em cima desta. Continuou a beija-la nos lábios ferozmente, parou um pouco e levantou se um pouco pra desabotoava a caça dela, e em quanto ele fazia isso Kagome desabotoava a camisa de seu amante._

_Os dois conseguiram atingir seus objetivos e retiraram a peça de roupa um do outro. Inuyasha deslumbrava o corpo seminu de Kagome, essa também se levantou e colou seu corpo no de Inuyasha e começou a beija-lo novamente. Inuyasha estava quase desabotoando o sutiãm de Kagome quando ela inverteu a posição, de modo que ele ficou em baixo dela. Ela retirou o cinto dele e depois desafivelou a calça a jogou longe..._

_... Eles já estava coberto pelos lençóis, fazendo movimentos sincronizados. Inuyasha passava a mão na coxa de Kagome a forçando para cima, em quanto à outra mão estava acariciando as costas da mulher, ela por sua vez, entrelaçava os dedos no cabelos pratas do hanyou e com a outra mão apertava as costas dele e de vez em quando a arranhava de leve._

_Inuyasha subiu a mão pela lateral do corpo de sua parceira e a pousou no seio direito desta, fazendo movimentos circulares, Kagome gemeu com a caricia..._

Se aquela noite foi boa? Imaginem vocês... Sabe o único sentimento que eu sentiu depois disso tufo foi a **luxuria.** No outro dia fiquei lembrando da noite maravilhosa que passe e sonhando com aproxima, que foi no dia seguinte.

Inuyasha é maravilho, alem de tudo ele é inteligente, e sempre me trás agrados das viagens que ele faz. Estamos juntos já faz cinco meses (meu recorde...). E como eu disse antes, ele é diferente de qualquer namora que eu já tive... Eu acho que já posso até falar que eu o amo.

Mas uma coisa que ainda me intriga... Como um homem, ou melhor, dizer hanyou... Consegue fazer eu me tornar uma pecadora convicta? Acho que esse é o problema dos homens... Tornarem as mulheres pecadoras... Mas sabem... Esse é o jeito mais gostoso de pecar que eu já vi...

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Oi… e ai tudo bem?**

**Sabem depois que eu terminei essa Fic eu entendi o por que eu nunca terminava meus livros... Eu detesto esse "FIM" que tem quando acaba alguma coisa, não consigo aceitar o final de algo... Mas e ai o que acharam do meu hentai? Foi o meu primeiro viu... Não gosto muito de escrever... 1º Tenho vergonha ... 2º Não tenho idéia de como escrever...**

**Mas é isso ai... Espero que tenham gostado dessa Fic... Eu curti bastante escreve-la... Foi mais pra compensar a caça-vampiros que eu tirei do ar...**

**Acho que é Só... MUITO OBRIGADA AS PESSOAS QUE LERAM VIU... AMO VOCÊS...**

**_Alexandra ... CyberTamis ... Hika Cheshire ... Jaque-chan ... Kayra Hiyana ... Kgome-chan ... Leh ... mry-chan ... Polly ... Saory Matsuyama ... T-Becca_**

**As ultimas reviews como isso soa triste... **

**CyberTamis: **Ois… E ai? O que achou do hentai? Não fiz nada AHHHHH nossa que hentai... Não curto muito de escrever essas coisas procuro mais ler e boa... VOCÊ TEM 12 ANOS? Não acredito, não pode ser... Magina... Você escreve MUITO bem pra ter só essa idade... Ai, ai... É vendo leitoras e escritoras com essa idade que eu vejo que estou ficando velha... uú... Mas é a vida... É o filme que eu falei é com o Nicolas Cage, super legal... Vale a pena ver... Que é isso menina? Pode me adicionar no Orkut Ou yakut como eu falo pra todo mundo sim... Eu ia adorar falar com você fora do fanfiction... Esse lugar é muito... Ai, como posso dizer? Muito... Muito... Formal… Entende? Me add lá sim viu mocinha... Vou ficar muito feliz... Ai eu precisava entrar nessa comunidade mesmo... "Eu odeio a Ayame" E lobinha chata viu... Credo, eu heim...

**Polly: **Oio... Que bom que gostou da Fic... Ai fico MUITO, MUITO, mas MUITO feliz em saber que agradei alguém... E pode crê... Que o Kouga não me escute Mas o Inu fica divino de qualquer jeito... Hihihih...

**Jaque-chan: **Hey... NOSSA... Eu sou MUITO parecida com você sou APAIXONADA por arquitetura... Adoro psicologia... Faço teatro... E também já me falaram pra ser estilista porque eu adoro mexer com roupas e desenhar... Só não pensei em relações exteriores, me parece meio chato... Química é uma das minhas matérias preferidas... Afff, isso eu vou ter que discordar ODEIO inglês... ECA... Não entendo, Não conseguido fala, vou mal nas provas, e tem um MONTE de exceção... Ai que bom que você gostou do capitulo... Pode crê... Eu adorei a parte que ela fala que tá fazendo uma caixinha no banheiro, mo coisa sem noção é o tapada do Miroku acredito... Ai, ai... E a aparece que a Sango chega e assusta a Kagome e ela da um chute, sem querer nas partes baixas do Inu... Cara deve ter sido Muito cômica a cena... Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo...

**Kayra Hiyana: **OiE… Brigadão pelo Elogio viu… Menina sua vida é corrida mesmo... A minha não tá MUITO diferente não viu... Bem de segunda a sexta tem aula de manha né... Segunda à tarde tem pastorar, fica até as 3 na escola, venho pra casa e tenho que estuda... Terça tem aula a tarde, fico até as 4, chego em casa e tem aquele puta monte de tarefa né... Quarta tenho teatro, geralmente eu venho pra casa, faço as tarefas e volto as 3, fico até as 6 da tarde, chego em casa e tenho que ler algum livro que sempre tem, Quinta tem os plantões, fico até as 4 de novo... Sexta finalmente livre, muito pelo contrario, eu sempre tenho que compra alguma coisa no centro, ou é pro teatro, ou pra escola, ou é consulta, ou alguma coisa, mas sempre tem... Sábado, de manha? Claro estudando, pois não deu tempo de fazer isso quando eu tava no teatro, no centro, na pastoral, em fim, manha e pedaço da tarde estudando, depois tem missa, e no finalzinho da noite eu escrevo Finalmente um tempo pra mim... Domingo... Descanso? Magina... Tenho crisma de manha e agora vou começa a dar aula de teatro pra galera da crisma que quiser... Mais uma coisa pra minha cabeça... A tarde tem reunião da missão, e sempre vem alguém chato em casa... E essa é minha semana... Se eu descanso? OPA... Três vez ainda... Mais sabe eu até que gosto dessa correria, é divertido... XD... Chega nas férias e o que eu faço? Lógico que eu não poderia ficar parada né... Sempre fico encarregada de fazer alguma coisa... E é o único tempo que tenho pra escrever também né... Ai, ai... Alem de tudo isso, tenho que ser boa amiga, boa irmã, boa filha, boa tudo... Cara é por isso que tem um monte de ser humano estressado...

**Alexandra: **Oii... Ai pode crê a roupa da Kagome é linda... Não sei se deu pra você perceber pra falara a verdade nem sei se você viu o filme, mas em fim... A roupa que eu 'Tentei' descrever é a que a mulher gato usa quando ela tá jogando basquete com o policial... Nossa é linda aquela roupa... Bem como eu já tinha previsto essa Fic foi curtinha e eu não quis muito mudar o ambiente... Coloquei um parque na historia e tal, mas nada a mais... Espero que tenha gostado...

**Hika Cheshire:** Oie... É Gi… Principalemnte me encher né... Hihihih... Bem blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá viva todo mundo EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEe... hihihih... O resto você já sabe e... MENINA PARA DE LER FIC E VAI ESTUDA GAROTA... Ai nunca vi, viu... O que? Não quer estudar? Então vai decora as fala pro teatro que nois vai apresentar sábado... É isso ai... 

**B-jinhus meu e do Kouga... Que esta um pouco mais feliz, pois eu o coloquei nesse capitulo...**


End file.
